Jungle Strykewyrm
Jungle Strykewyrms (aka jungle penii) require 73 Slayer to kill and are known for dropping the Magic version of the Black Mask and... Hey! Stop! No!! Get back here! You can't kill them so you're wasting your time! Yes, I know that you have 73 Slayer but IN ORDER TO KILL THEM THEY HAVE TO BE YOUR SLAYER TASK!!!!! Yes, you see, when developing the wyrms, the developers knew that with such awesome drops, players would want to camp them and overload the G.E. with an enormous supply of Haxcrests, leading to them crashing faster than Runescape's main server on update day. So since you can't camp them, the odds of you getting a haxcrest as a drop from these monsters is the same as the odds of someone actually reading this particular article in the Unrunescape wiki. Fighting Green Sockpuppets Jungle Strykewyrms So, once you get these guys as your task(Kuradal, Duracell, Sandwitch Lady(aka Sumona) and the fairy with a Jelly fetish(Chaeldar) all assign them once every 200 years so you should be ok.) Head over to those fishing spots north of Mobilising Armies and northwest of Oo'glog and investigate one of the moving lumps of dirt... Aaaaaaaahhh!! SOCKPUPPET!!! Sockpuppets can be meleed, ranged or maged(they can also be cannoned but this is a single-combat area.) Their melee attack and their longranged attack(in which they spit out some sort of goop) are both pretty weak but they can sometimes poison you so superantipoisons are recommended. But wait, these guys aren't just sockpuppets, they're sockpuppet pokemon and can use dig! If a sockpuppet uses dig, you should move out of the way(you have more time to move if you're ranging/maging.) If you don't, dig will be supereffective and hit you for 300 damage. It should also be noted that since these puppets eat Poisoned Flakes breakfast cereal, they can not be poisoned. Worthwhile Drops These drops are totally awesome! Or at least they would be if you could camp them: Herbs(dropped in groups of 1-4, usually noted) *Grimy irit(don't let them irit-tate you) *Grimy cadantine *Grimy dwarf weed *Grimy avantoe *Grimy ranarr *Grimy lantadyme Seed (note: these are all as rare as a one-armed economist who uses the term "on the other hand" when analyzing the market) *Yew seed *Snapdragon seed *Ranarr seed *Magic seed *Maple seed *Torstol seed *Dwarf weed seed Weapons and Armour *Haxcrest(Magic hitting more during slayer tasks? Omg Hax!) *Dragon spear *Rune spear(the dragon spear's stalker) *Shield left half(you half to find the other) Other Crap *3-10 noted papayas(Papaya New Guinea?) *40 noted pure essence(floor essence!) *20 noted teak logs(it's an teak) *1-2 cooked lobsters(if you have to heal) *5 noted mithril bars(these bars are and are not a mith) *Super defence potion(1) (if you forgot to bring one) *Tooth half of a key(SOCKPUPPETS WITH TEETH! RUN!!!) *Level 3 clue scroll(it'll really sock if it's another rune pick axe) *Starved ancient effigy(socks don't have brains, do you?) Trivia *Strykewyrms are the first monsters and socks in Prunescape to make use of farticle effects *Since these wyrms can poison you, they are actually more dangerous than their 77 Slayer counterparts. LOLOL *Occasionally dig will hit twice, this is because your character flinched, you will not flinch if you have the inner community focus ability *Jungle Strykewyrms are probably Poison/Ground Pokemon. *Jagex hinted at Strykewyrms with the hint "Three strykes and they're out!" Players who saw the hint later thought this was pretty fucking stupid since sockpuppets have nothing to do with baseball. Category:Slayer Monsters